1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detection apparatus, a measurement system, and a measurement apparatus.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-30786) describes, in weight measuring means for bridge passing vehicles, a plurality of speed detection sensors are provided along a traveling route to detect the traveling speeds of the passing vehicles, an axle detection sensor is provided in the traveling route to detect axle positions and the number of axles of the passing vehicles, vehicle recognition of the passing vehicles is performed using the traveling speeds and the axle positions, deformation amount measuring means is provided in a bridge to measure a deformation amount of the bridge at a plurality of times within a preset measurement period in correspondence with axles of the vehicle-recognized passing vehicles, and weights of the passing vehicles are calculated based on vehicle recognition data and measurement data of the deformation amounts in correspondence with the axles.
Now, it is important to obtain attenuation characteristics including an attenuation coefficient of a structure such as a floor slab for checking a condition of the structure. Accordingly, it is desired that signals suitable for calculation of the attenuation characteristics of the structure are output from an acceleration sensor.
Note that Patent Document 1 discloses the detection of the axle positions and the number of axles of the vehicles, however, does not disclose output of signals including frequencies suitable for calculation of the attenuation characteristics of the structure.